


Witch Hunt

by DeredereWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But english version of witch hunt, Corrected Deceit's name!!, Human AU, I named deceit alastor but when his official names comes out ill change it, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, One Sided Roceit, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Virgil doesnt actually die but like. Theres some violence in there??, Witches, based on the song Witch Hunt, idk what time period its set in but its def not this one, just be wary, logan and patton were supposed to be the narrators?? But then i just couldn't work them in, witch burnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: A story of jealousy, witches, and misunderstandings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman/Deceit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Right!! Before we begin I wanna say that Alastor is Deceit but I couldn't call him Deceit because it wouldn't really work as a name?? When his real name is revealed in canon, I'll edit it but for now, Alastor.  
> Also bold italics are song lyrics, italics by themselves are flash forwards or thoughts, it depends on the context but its easy to tell.
> 
> 1-5-20 EDIT: Corrected all instances where I referred to Deceit as Alastor!! (Janus is a very befitting name, not like I expected any less)

**_Come now, gather around, behold such a saddening tale._ **

Virgil carefully made his way down the stone pathway. It was old and had so many holes in it, but it served its purpose well. The sun shone down, gold light creating dappled patterns through the trees. His heart beat a little faster than normal, what with the exertion and the excitement.

For the past few months, he’d been meeting up with the prince, slowly but surely falling in love with him and he was almost sure the prince felt the same. In his arms, he carried a basket of homemade foods. It was somewhat of a tradition for them to picnic whenever they met up. 

**_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief, it may keep you well._ **

They met in secret. The prince wasn't allowed out much and on the rare days he was, he was followed by his royal guard. He had once told Virgil that he felt that the time they spent together was a wonderful escape where he didn't have to uphold some expectation. Virgil felt very similarly, he was still only an apprentice really and Emile had a strict list of things he had to keep up.

Virgil leapt over a small stream, careful not to jostle the basket in his arms. He could feel the hem of his coat just barely graze the cool February water. He wondered what Emile would say to this, shirking off his witch duties to meet his crush. He chuckled thinking of it, although the only scenarios he thought of were blown far out of proportion. In all honesty, Emile would probably think it cute that Virgil was going out of his way to have friends. 

Soon he came upon the clearing he and Roman always met in. Roman already had various pastries and drinks set out on a blanket that Virgil could already tell was made from quality fabrics. He expected no less from Roman, the prince was always going above and beyond what was necessary.

**_One time, long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes._ **

“My dearest Virgil,” Roman greeted with a soft smile on his face.

Virgil instantly felt his face heat up. No matter how many times Roman called him some pet name, it never failed to make his heart do backflips. He came to sit on the blanket with Roman.

“Hello to you too, Ro,” Virgil said, setting down the basket and beginning to unpack it. “How’ve you been?” 

“Busy. Between the refugees from Ohiron showing up and the shortage of space, I have to make so many decisions, and yes I expected this but expecting to do something and actually having to do it is far different..” Roman said. 

As Roman rambled on about the trials and tribulations of daily life, Virgil gazed at him softly, his words not entirely registering in Virgil’s mind. The way his eyes glimmered in the light was almost magical. Or maybe it was better than just magic, magic could only take reality and reshape it, Virgil knew how magic worked. This was.. Something else entirely.

**_“No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel. Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day.”_ **

From the cover of the foliage, someone unwelcomed by them looked on. Janus had followed the prince, noting his odd disappearances, the farthest ones being about three weeks apart. This was the first time he had followed Roman, though not the first time he’d wanted to. He watched the two meet up, his heart hurting the moment he heard those words leave Roman’s mouth. 

He’d been in love with the prince for years and to find he’d so easily given his heart out to someone he’d presumably only known for a few months truly made him feel.. Betrayed. Roman’s heart was never his in the first place but even so, feelings don’t care about facts. Why? What had made this man so special?

**_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky._ **

_ “Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!” the crowd yelled cruelly.  _

_ If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers. _

**_Devotion turned to dusty tombs._ **

Janus stood silently and turned away from the two. He made his way back to the church. He needed to get his mind off of this but he couldn't. His mind only wandered back to the clearing where their intimate and heartwarming moment shattered his. Before he made it out of the forest, he dried the tears streaming down his face and took a breath. No use in worrying about something he couldn't change, right?

**_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed._ **

Hours passed. When the stars in Virgil’s eyes were overshadowed by the stars in the sky, Roman decided it was time to go home and rest. The time had passed in a way that seemed too fast, although he knew very well that nothing had changed. He stood. Virgil looked up at him in the light of the lamp they'd lit an hour earlier, the light making him look ethereal, at least in Roman’s opinion.

Roman offered a hand to Virgil, who took it and stood. They chatted quietly while they packed up their things, feeling almost as though talking too loudly would make the world fall apart. When they were done, they stood there for a moment, hand in hand. They were close enough that Roman could hear Virgil’s breath and for a while, he wondered if they were about to kiss. But then Virgil dropped his hand and spoke.

“I think it's time we both get some rest. When will you next be able to meet?” he asked.

“This Wednesday, if all goes as I’ve planned,” Roman said.

“Then I suppose I’ll see you then,” Virgil said.

“I suppose you will,” Roman said, lifted Virgil’s hand, and kissed it softly.

**_Come now, open your eyes. Look up to the flames in the sky._ **

Roman walked to the castle kitchen, hoping for a late night snack. It had been a few days since he'd seen Virgil and now that he thought about it, it had been a little while since he’d seen Janus either. Maybe their relationship wasn't consistent in when they saw each other due to scheduling conflicts, but he considered Janus one of his closest friends. It was almost as if the castle read his mind because as he turned the corner, he found Janus.

He looked tired and disheveled, but it was past midnight so Roman was more surprised that he was even awake. 

“You look like a disaster,” Roman smirked.

Janus rolled his eyes. “Have you seen yourself recently?”

“I try to avoid mirrors after two AM,” Roman joked. 

Though he looked burned out, Janus scoffed. “Why are you awake this late?”

“Paperwork. Left my study because I got hungry. Would you like to come have a snack with me?” Roman offered.

“Sure,” Janus said. 

The two walked together, the sound of footsteps echoing down the dark marble hallway. Janus had to fight the urge to reach down and hold Roman’s hand. 

They walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets. They each found something suitable and sat down at the table in the center of the room. They were focused on their food as they ate until Janus spoke up.

“I saw you. Meeting that man in the forest,” Janus said softly.

Roman’s head shot up to look at him. “You can't say anything, please. If they find out I’ve been leaving without permission, they-”

“I wasn't going to.” Janus interrupted. “.. Who was he?”

Roman relaxed. “His name’s Virgil. I met him last June, if you remember the summer market?”

Janus nodded. He’d been there but he’d been with his parents the whole time. 

“I bumped into him and we both dropped everything. Turns out, we had some duplicate items and I picked up some of his and he picked up mine so we found each other again and started talking and well, now we meet up whenever possible. I think I’m in love with him,” Roman said, a small smile pushing across his face.

Janus had to force his own smile. “He sounds great.”

“He is. You should meet him sometime,” Roman said.

“We’ll see,” Janus said, and all his willpower was put into keeping that smile there.

**_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge._ **

Janus followed Roman once more, although he knew it'd hurt him. He wanted to know why. He needed to know. Maybe it'd give him closure. 

“My star,” Roman said, pulling Virgil into a hug. “I’ve been thinking a lot about last time and I believe there's something you should know.”

**_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land._ **

Virgil looked kind of tense at that but nodded anyway. Roman reached up to hold his face. Virgil blinked but relaxed. Obviously, this wasn't the correct way to start out whatever conversation he had been assuming was going to happen. Roman leaned in closer and murmured something. Janus couldn't hear it, but those words weren't meant for him. They never would be.

Virgil said something back. Janus couldn't breathe. Whatever distance had been between them was no longer there as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Janus was so shocked that when Virgil’s hands sparked a bright purple in surprise, he almost thought it was a trick of the light. When those sparks started spreading further up his arms as they pulled each other closer, Janus was sure, Virgil was a witch.

**_Ah yes, he came to trick a young prince, or so the story goes._ **

Janus left quickly after that, immediately looking for anything he could find on witches. 

The day after, Janus confronted Roman. “We need to talk.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. Usually his friend wasn't this serious. “What is it?”

“It’s about Virgil. I followed you yesterday-” Janus said.

“You followed me?” Roman said, his emotions immediately switching from apprehension and confusion to anger. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I knew something was wrong and I was right! I saw him do magic! He’s a  _ witch _ , Roman!” Janus said.

“That's ridiculous!” Roman said.

The conversation was getting so much louder than Janus wanted it to but he couldn't stop it. 

“Is it? A witch's magic is tied to their hair, his is past his waist. He has sigils embroidered into his cloak, open your eyes Roman, you're being tricked!” Janus said. His voice was almost bordering on yelling at this point, though the unspoken implications of his words hung heavy in the air. 

**_“He kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?”_ **

“No, I’m not,” Roman almost growled.

“Cut his hair,” Janus told him. “The spell will fade and then you'll see I was right.” 

“It's not a spell and you're wrong!” Roman said.

“You're a fool if you truly believe that,” Janus said, his voice quiet and utterly venomous. 

“If you'd rather be delusional than accept I’m not in love with you, then you may take your leave,” Roman said, equally quiet. 

He knew. He’d known for a long time. He'd hoped Janus had gotten over it. Clearly he hadn't.

Janus could only stand there, his breath caught in his throat and hot tears stinging his eyes.

“Fine,” Janus murmured and turned away, purposefully leaving his research on Roman’s desk. 

**_Love burning the final hour, he’ll light a new day._ **

The wind was oddly strong today, the sky looked an angry grey, yet no weather could possibly ruin Virgil’s mood. He had brought a new food today, something that he'd made himself but had never tried before today. He thought it turned out great and was too excited to share it with his boyfriend- boyfriend!! - to let a little rain ruin anything. 

Roman was already waiting for him, as usual, although he looked uncharacteristically worried. 

“Are you alright, Love?” Virgil asked.

“I- I think I’ve lost one of my friends,” Roman said.

“Oh. Can I ask what happened?” Virgil sat down and linked his free hand in Roman’s.

“It was dumb. He was jealous of you I guess and he accused you of being a witch and putting a spell on me. As far as I know, you two have never even met, he has no reason to dislike you this much,” Roman said, staring into the ground like it owed him something.

“What if I  _ was  _ a witch?” Virgil asked carefully.

“Then he’d have been right. But he's not. Right?” Roman asked, making eye contact with him. 

Virgil was silent as he figured out what to say. Finally he decided on, “It's not a spell.”

And that was not the answer Roman wanted.

“You're a witch,” Roman said.

“I am but I swear this isn't a trick,” Virgil said.

Roman dropped Virgil’s hand abruptly, rethinking all of his life decisions. He stood up. Virgil stood with him. “Roman-”

Roman, unthinkingly, pulled out his sword. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat as Roman swung dangerously close to his neck. Roman was trained well in swordsmanship. If he so desired, that could've been lethal and he could've justified it as punishment for treason. But he couldn't. He still loved Virgil. 

Instead, the sword cut cleanly through Virgil’s braided hair, the braid falling out, choppily falling around Virgil’s shoulders. The rest of the braid fell to the ground, stray strands littering the ground around them. Alastor said the spell would fade away.

Roman felt no different.

“Burn the witch!” a voice came. Several other voices cheered behind it, the trees around them making it impossible to know how far away they were. Virgil stared unblinkingly at Roman, tears gathering in his eyes. Roman stared back. It all happened so fast that Roman wasn't entirely sure what went down. The next thing he knew, the crowd was tying up Virgil in frayed but strong ropes and he was being dragged off to follow by a familiar scarred blonde man. 

**_Hear the witch crying louder as he's tied up to his eyes._ **

The crowd chanted for Virgil’s death. In that moment, he saw no faces he was familiar with. Not the baker’s daughter who had given him pointers. Not the milkman who he talked to every Saturday when he delivered the milk. Not the prince who he'd fallen in love with. Just people who hated him and wished him dead. 

**_“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!”_ **

He felt himself being tied to the cross in the town center. He could hear an unfamiliar voice speaking.

“Let it light, let it burn out bright with all your spite. Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice. Let it light, let it burn out bright, we only do what’s right.”

**_If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed._ **

No, please! This was never what Virgil wanted! 

“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!” the crowd yelled cruelly. 

_ If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers. _

And Virgil couldn't hear his own thoughts within the chanting.

**_Can't believe all the fools I see, you fed them dirty lies._ **

Why? This was all started by someone he'd never even spoken to. What did he do to deserve this?

“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!”

**_Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die. Feel now the weight of death and soon…_ **

The clouds were darker now. He could feel the first drops of water on his skin. It wasn't enough to put out the flames of the torches held by the front of the crowd.

**_“No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel.”_ **

And where was Roman in all of this? Where was the man he had loved? Where was the man he had ended up strung up in the center of town for, all because of a misunderstanding?

**_Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day._ **

He was sore. His back mostly, but he chalked it up to being tugged around and tied up like a rabid animal.

**_If my love was “just a curse”, then I have only tears to shed._ **

No, that was actually way more sore than it should’ve been. Was something poking him? … There were probably more pertinent things to worry about, like the torches. He felt blood rushing through his veins, magic threatening to burst out of him.

**_Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky._ **

No, that pain was coming from inside of him. His magic focused on that one area of his body. He couldn't quite tell what was coming, but it would be soon. The torches lit the firewood under him on fire.

**_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ **

Jet black wings that glimmered a gorgeous lilac burst from his back, breaking the bonds that held him in place.

**_Take these tears, tell their story, and please don’t forget to cry._ **

Virgil launched himself off the wooden cross, rope burns around his wrists, ankles, and waist. 

**_Feel now the weight of death and lies._ **

The last face he saw before flying off into the storm was Roman’s. He regretted nothing, though he would move forward with the knowledge of his past mistakes, never intending to make them again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing.  
> Listen I found the song like ages ago but just re listened to it today and because I can't hear the word "prince" anymore without thinking of Roman, I got this idea. My friend was nice enough to encourage me to write it out and then beta read for me. He agreed: Angst Central. For someone who can't read angst to save my life, I can sure write it. Also this is based on the song Witch Hunt! I used the JubyPhonic english cover here but both are really good!! Here are who's who if you're confused/ just wanna know
> 
> Luka: Virgil  
> Gakupo (is that his name??): Roman  
> Miku: Janus  
> Len: Logan  
> Rin: Patton  
> I mean Logan and Patton weren't mentioned at all but yk. They were supposed to be the narrators/ones singing if you wanted to know.
> 
> Heres the link to the song if you wanted to listen! You may have to copy/paste because idk how ao3 links work but here:  
> https://youtu.be/IJBH70Lntro


End file.
